


Telepathy

by dontbecruelx



Series: Valentines Prompts 2021 [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ash Lynx Lives, Cute, Everyone is lovely, Fluff, Head empty just vibes tbh, I make the rules, It's all right in the world, M/M, Prompt Fic, Set Ups, Shorter takes matters into his own hands, Yut lung is sick of it, they're all best friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecruelx/pseuds/dontbecruelx
Summary: Sing is sick of Ash and Eiji's obliviousness.Well, they all are.They're clearly in love.So, he takes matters into his own hands, with Shorter and Yut-Lung as his accomplices.And what's a little push between friends?
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Valentines Prompts 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Telepathy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Set ups 
> 
> Thanks Jade! <3

“I’m sick of it!” Sing huffed.

Shorter flung an arm around his shoulder. “They’ll get there, eventually.”

“Eventually?!” Yut-Lung sighed. “It’s been three years, you know that, right?“

Sing rubbed his temples. “The entirety of university.”

“So what are you suggesting? Shorter lit up a cigarette and grinned. “Something we shouldn’t be doing?”

* * *

“Yo, Ash!” Shorter called him over in class. Of course, he had Eiji by his side. 

“Hey, Shorter.” They both smiled. 

_ Creepy… they even speak in unison. _

Shorter blew a bubble with his gum. It was a habit he’d do at school when he couldn’t smoke. “So, we’re all going out for food tomorrow. You guys in?”

“Food?” Eiji raised an eyebrow. “But we always eat at my place.”

Ash huffed. “I thought you were broke? Spending all your money on those damn cigarettes.”

But Shorter just smiled. “I’ll work something out. So, you’ll meet us there?”

“Uh, sure.” They said.

_ So creepy. _

Shorter, Sing and Yut-Lung watched from around the back of the restaurant as they went inside. “Ah shit, this is gonna be so awkward.” Shorter took a long inhale and exhaled a plume of smoke from his nose. “I feel kinda bad now.”

“Just shut up and watch.” Yut-Lung poked him in the side. “And give me one of those. I’m stressed.”

“Me too.” Sing sighed.

They looked awkward at first, and of course, their three best friends sat and watched the entire thing. What at first was nervousness turned into laughter and sweet smiles.

_ Yes yes yes. _

They’d all been waiting so long for the moment they’d finally admit their feelings for each other. And what’s a little push between friends?

Shorter felt guilty at first, but when he watched them enjoy a meal together and talk and talk and talk, it soon slipped away.

They all gasped and threw their hands over their mouths when Ash and Eiji came outside, the streetlights illuminating them in the dark when Ash leaned in and planted a light kiss on Eiji’s cheek.

Then, a week later, Ash approached shorter outside the school gates. “Thank you.” He said, cheeks flushed. “I guess I have a boyfriend now.”

Sing and Yut-lung appeared out of nowhere. “Fuck yeah!” They cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for looking! Your comments and kudos make my day and inspire me to keep doing what I love. <3


End file.
